


Spirits were Brave

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Crossover, Demons, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Alpha Centauri or bust.





	Spirits were Brave

"Really?" Crowley said. "You'll really come to Alpha Centauri?"

"Ask me one more time and I'll change my mind," Aziraphale said through gritted teeth. "Honestly, I know snakes don't have ears but you're being ridic-"

"Let's go," Crowley said, hurriedly.

As is well known, mediaeval philosophers conjectured that angels move via a sort of teleportation, and that the spots they teleport to and from don't have to be near to one another. Alpha Centauri was just a little further away than either Crowley or Aziraphale were used to, but as they thought it was affixed to one of the crystal spheres this turned out to be irrelevant anyway.

"Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't a teeming metropolis," Aziraphale said, looking round. "Especially not one so, erm -"

"Fun sized?"

They strolled around, staring at the gleaming buildings, the flying cars with small furry drivers and the distant shining spaceport, where the buildings seemed built to a more usual scale. They peered in shop windows, seeing items they didn't comprehend and text that – to Aziraphale's considerable distress – they couldn't read. Small furry locals pulled their smaller, fuzzier children away from them in alarm. After a while they realized that the small furry creature diligently following them was chirrupping at them meaningfully.

"We don't understand," Crowley yelled slowly in Sumerian. "What?" he said, as Aziraphale cast his eyes up to where Heaven might well still be. "Like it matters what language I use."

"I think," Aziraphale said slowly, concentrating hard, "it's asking to see our visas. And saying we could be fined several dozen ningi's worth of Altairian dollars if we don't have them on our hideous alien persons."

"I've got a hundred quid on me," Crowley said helpfully.

"It's hardly legal tender here. Look, Crowley, this is all too odd. I think I'd prefer the end of the world, frankly. Let's go home."

"If you're sure," Crowley said, glad he hadn't had to suggest it.

Aziraphale smiled apologetically at the small furry official before they both vanished.

Luckily, they still thought they were just a couple of crystal spheres out, so they weren't _too_ delayed for the Apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Summa Theologica, Thomas Aquinas discusses how angels move (sadly, not how demons dance).
> 
>  
> 
> “In those days spirits were brave, the stakes were high, men were real men, women were real women and small furry creatures from Alpha Centauri were real small furry creatures from Alpha Centauri.”   
>  \--Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy


End file.
